


Egg Salad

by x119



Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types
Genre: Gallows Humor, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x119/pseuds/x119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facing his impending death, Hiroshi remembers what is truly important to him: egg salad sandwiches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egg Salad

**Author's Note:**

> I SAID EGG SALAD

            Having his throat slit was the second worse pain Hiroshi had ever experienced. The worst had been when he had recurring nightmares in his second year of junior high concerning the extinction of all birds, meaning they would no longer be producing eggs for him to make into egg salad. But stabbing was up there for sure. Especially being stabbed by the Boss. Not cool.

            Kazuo was, Hiroshi supposed, sitting back up on top of that stupid rock where they had found him. Hiroshi only assumed he had gone back to his original spot because he was currently lying face down in a pool of blood - both his and Ryuhei’s mixed together – and couldn’t see his classmate from where he was. Not like he wanted to see him anyway, since Kazuo turned out to be the biggest fucking jerk in the history of all jerks.

            All Hiroshi could think about now was his precious egg salad; how he longed for the creamy texture, the invigorating taste, the weird smell that lingered in his hair and clothing and seemed to make his classmates turn away from him in disgust. If he had a dying wish, it would be to feel the sweet rapture of egg salad once more.

            In that beautiful moment, he remembered that he had brought a celebratory egg salad sandwich with him in his coat pocket for the class trip. He would have let out an elated gasp if Kazuo hadn’t made it extremely difficult for him to breathe thanks to the gaping slash wound in his neck. Reaching stealthily into his pocket, he produced the plastic wrapped sandwich in all its glory.

            Hiroshi began to salivate – or was it just blood? – as he removed the plastic with reddened fingers. He held the rye bread in his hands and watched the porous texture slowly turn crimson, tainting his precious egg salad with his unworthy bodily fluids. However, he had no time to worry about the blood tainting his eggs; he could feel his eyes growing heavy and his breathing becoming even more labored, the life force that had been sustained by countless egg salad sandwiches slowly slipping away.

            Slowly, he began to bring the sandwich towards his mouth, which opened wide in anticipation of the great ecstasy it was about to experience. His arm shook with excitement – in fact, it shook so violently that he lost his grip on the sandwich, watching with pained eyes as the blood beneath him swallowed its purity. His arm followed suit, landing mere inches away from his precious sandwich with a small splashing noise. He tried to pick it up again, but his heavy limb wouldn’t budge no matter how hard he thought about it.

            Everything started to become dark. The crust of the sandwich poked above the red puddle, beckoning to him. He stared at it, but could barely register what it was he was looking at. Soon enough, he stopped thinking about the sandwich. He was too tired to eat. He just wanted to sleep.           

            The sound of a bird squawking brought Hiroshi temporarily back to his senses. A seagull had landed in front of him and was now pecking at the crust of his sandwich, tearing off little chunks in its beak and swallowing. Devastated, Hiroshi let out a final moan of anguish before his strength finally left him. He closed his eyes for the last time as the seagull took the rest of his sandwich in its mouth and disappeared into the night.


End file.
